Hallengard
For the Location Isle Hallengard click here. Official Group Link: '''https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=2845490 Origins Hallengard entered the Grand Central Isles as mercenaries for Nova Balreska. They were tasked with protecting Fort Verner, while Nova Balreska continued to grow on their new home now called Nova Balreska. Eventually communications between Hallengard and Nova Balreska slowly decreased, which lead to Hallengard's downfall. Thus begins the breaking of Hallengard away from Nova Balreska. Shortly after, a crew of pirates took over Hallengard and, to Hallengard's surprise, the pirates helped Hallengard back to their feet. Eventually, with the help of Whitecrest demands, Nova Balreska released their annexation on Hallengard and the rights to the fort. As so, Hallengard has become its own independent faction. History Hallengard is a major faction in the Grand Central Isles. Isle Hallengard the name of their homeland. They are located at the northernmost point of the Central Tradelands. The faction consists mostly of former mercenaries, along with some members of old Verdantine Sovereignty from after the Verner and Verdantine War. It also used to have of pirates back when a famed pirate crew took over Hallengard. Geography Before the faction of Hallengard was introduced on Isle Hallengard, the island was known as Fort Verner, being named after Andrew Verner, one of the few survivors of the crashed slave ship. The island formerly belonged to Verner Expedition, but now belongs to Hallengard as Isle Hallengard. Rock quarries and trees are located outside the fort, gives quick access to limited resources. There is a sunken Atlas, previously a slave ship carrying former citizens of Balresk and former Inyolan slaves, wedged between two rocks just outside of the island. Even after many years since it's wrecking, it stands as a monument to the people who would later found Nova Balreska and Hallengard. Inside the Atlas there's a larger map of Tradelands including Purshovia, Burkeland, Inyola and Balresk. On the eastern beach of Hallengard there lies a few rowboats marooned on the island from the shipwrecked Atlas. For a wooden fort, the place seems quite fortified by those who inhabit it. Around the fort are several long gun stations to keep ships at bay. In the center there are two large mortars which help to further protect those inside the fort. The walls are high enough that it requires two people to even get over. Some are crafty enough, however, to use the rocks to climb over. With walkways across the fort walls, those climbing over are easy targets for a ranged weapon. Hallengard Ranks The faction's group contains ranks based on Viking history. The herra uniform is often known to be hard to recognize in player lists, making it harder for pirates to follow. * '''Thrall (Minor Citizen) * Skald (Major Citizen) * Herra (Navy Crewman) * Thegn (Navy Midshipman) * Aesir (Navy Officer) * Radningar (Navy Admiral) * Hersir (Warlord Leader - Diplomat) * Governor (Former Leadership Rank) * Freyr/Freja (Former Leadership Rank) Diplomatic Relations Government: Viking, Elder Council Allies: ''' None '''Neutral: Burkeland, Purshovia Enemies: '''Blackwind Pirates and Inyola, New Purshovia Trading Co. (NPTCo.), Whitecrest, Nova Balreska Diplomacy * After being freed from NPTCo's control, the faction has been improving standards of living in their navy and citizens. * Has been given restrictions due to the consequences of the NCF War by Burkeland. * Has been known for a series of bad leaders, which caused the downfall of Hallengard many times. * Inyola has shown their distaste for Northerners in their letters to Whitecrest, going to as far calling them the "Northern Scourge." * Being so up northern of the map, exotic exports from the northern isles makes it way from there. Government '''Hersir: ianlegendstone Head Radningar: N/A Radningar: N/A Former and Current Leaders Trivia * Hallengard replaced Verdantine Sovereignty (save data wise) after it was taken over by the Verner Expedition. * On August 15, 2016, Hallengard was invaded by a fleet of Blackwind Pirates. * Hallengard's navy officer flag is on a white field; rather than the dark blue. * Hallengard was freed from the Nova Balreskan contract by Chancellor WilkosGaming two days after he was elected chancellor. * On 18 March 2017 Hallengard declared war on Nova Balreska. * Ianlegendstone has been Freyr several times before and after Zephy's leadership. * In August 2018 Hallengard was taken over by the New Purshovian trading company (NPTCo). * Hallengard's theme and culture are based off Vikings, which can be seen from their flag. * Their navy weapons are the Hallengard Battleaxe and the Hallengard Dagger. Index Category:Factions Category:Groups